


Неподвижная мишень

by BlueSunrise



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 07:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Его зона обстрела - почти 360 градусов. Пока на ней лишь одно тело: облаченное в то, что недавно было прекрасной красно-золотой броней. Оно неподвижно лежит на земле, почти целиком скрытое высокой травой, выведенное из строя. Каждый раз, когда взгляд скользит по нему, он усмехается. Действительно, подходящий конец для того, кто считал, что ничем не уступает человеку со снайперской винтовкой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неподвижная мишень

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stationary Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130124) by [Rainne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainne/pseuds/Rainne). 



Баки сидит на своем насесте, спокойный и собранный. Вопреки опасениям, ему совершенно не скучно, он обнаружил, что легко переходит в режим тихого ожидания, когда учитываешь все, что видишь и слышишь, но не засыпаешь и не скучаешь. Кажется, часть его просто знает, что скоро что-то должно случиться, и сохраняет некоторую бдительность.

Его насест хорошо спрятан внутри того, что когда-то было колокольней над развалинами церкви. Территория вокруг просматривается футов на сто, а дальше высокая трава уступает под натиском подлеска, который, в свою очередь, переходит в лес.

Зона обстрела - почти 360 градусов. Пока на ней лишь одно тело: облаченное в то, что недавно было прекрасной красно-золотой броней. Оно неподвижно лежит на земле, почти целиком скрытое высокой травой, выведенное из строя. Каждый раз, когда его взгляд скользит по нему, он усмехается. Действительно, подходящий конец для того, кто считал, что ничем не уступает человеку со снайперской винтовкой.

В ухе потрескивает, и он слышит тихий голос: 

\- Альфа – Базе, Альфа – Базе, слышите меня?

\- Говорит База, - отзывается он. – Докладывайте, Альфа.

\- Цель обнаружена, - сообщает оперативник Альфа. – Они поставили туда Вдову.

\- Что, вот так вот, на виду? – спрашивает он.

\- Да, она просто сидит рядом с ним, - докладывает оперативник Альфа.

\- Думаю, она спит, - слышится голос оперативника Бета. – Спорю, я смогу подкрасться и выкрасть это у нее.

\- Нельзя, - рявкает Баки. – Ты будешь убита прежде, чем подберешься близко. Не рискуй.

\- Но он прямо там, - настаивает оперативник Бета. – У меня получится.

\- Нужно наблюдать не только за тем, что на виду, - отвечает Баки. – А еще и за тем, чего ты не видишь.

И тут же в комме слышится:

\- В меня попали! – голос оперативника Дельта. - В меня попали!

\- Говорил же, - рычит Баки. – Осторожнее! Ты выбыла из строя, Дельта?

\- Нет, только моя рука, - отзывается Дельта. – Челси, иди сюда и перевяжи.

Некоторое время в комме шумно, пока члены команды Баки заботятся о раненом товарище. Будь это любая другая миссия, последовали бы резкие комментарии по поводу болтовни в эфире, но это не обычная миссия. Это ультра-супер-серьезная тренировочная миссия, в которой Баки назначен ответственным за команду из четырех десятилетних девчонок в ультра-супер-серьезной игре в пейнтбол «захвати флаг».

\- Вы все, марш в укрытие, - командует Баки. – А теперь, считаем. Одного мы вывели из строя, это Старк. Еще одного засекли, это Вдова. Но осталось еще двое, Хоукай и Капитан Америка. Итак, если я правильно понимаю, Дельту вырубил именно Хоукай. Значит, Кэп где-то там, скорее всего, движется к моей позиции. Мы с Гаммой разберемся с ним.

Секунду он размышляет.

– Ладно. План такой: Дельта, поскольку ты ранена, найди безопасное место и сиди там тихо, приглядывая за Вдовой. Сообщи, если она шевельнется. Понятно?

\- Да, сэр, База, - откликается Дельта. 

\- Хорошо. Альфа и Бета, остаетесь в укрытии, но стараетесь высмотреть Хоукая. Скорее всего, он прячется где-то наверху, он всегда лучше работает с дистанции. Как только увидите его, не спускайте глаз, но не подставляйтесь под выстрел. Держитесь в укрытии. Понятно?

\- Да, сэр, - девчачий хор.

\- Ладно, - говорит Баки. – Опер Гамма.

\- Сэр, есть, сэр! – откликается по комму девочка по имени Элла, чей день рожденья празднуется таким вот необычным способом. 

\- Опер Гамма, твоя задача прямо сейчас добраться туда и встать на Тони Старка.

Долгая пауза.

– На него, сэр? Типа… НА него?

\- Угу. Точно посреди груди. Будешь изображать большую сверкающую мишень.

\- Оххх, - выдыхает девочка. – Я наживка?

\- Наживка, - подтверждает Баки. – Теперь, Гамма, я хочу, чтобы ты осознала кое-что прежде, чем отправишься туда. Это – опасная миссия.

\- Я понимаю, сэр.

\- Тебя могут убить.

\- Сэр, - отвечает Гамма. – Как вы думаете, сколько девочек могут про себя сказать, что их подстрелил в пейнтбол Капитан Америка?

Баки прикидывает. 

– Вероятно, не много.

\- Для меня будет огромной честью и удовольствием отдать свою жизнь ради такого дела, сержант Барнс, - говорит Гамма.

Баки ежится. Вышло немного чересчур жизненно. Но он встряхивает головой. Детишки просто вжились в игру. 

– Хорошо, Опер Гамма, - говорит он. – Еще раз, напролом.

\- Идущие на смерть салютуют вам! – щебечет девчонка, а затем покидает укрытие, держа ружье в руках. Минует подлесок, выходит в высокую траву и топает прямиком туда, где на земле лежит Тони Старк, его броня заляпана неоново-желтой краской. Она глядит на него. – Приветик, мистер Старк, - говорит она. 

Лицевая броня Тони открывается, и он расплывается в улыбке.

– Привет, детка.

\- Сержант Барнс сказал, что я должна встать прямо вам на грудь.

\- А, - говорит Тони. – Ты – наживка.

\- Верно.

\- Ты же понимаешь, что Кэп тебя подстрелит, верно?

\- Я знаю, - отвечает она, осторожно взбираясь ему на грудь и вставая. – Это ничего. Это забавно. А потом моя мама купит нам мороженое.

Стив, который явно выжидал в укрытии, с ревом выскакивает из травы. Оперативник Гамма удивленно вскрикивает, падая с груди Тони. Баки делает три выстрела – БАМ, БАМ, БАМ – оба падают. Никто не встает.

Телефон Баки вибрирует у него в кармане. Текстовое сообщение от ДЖАРВИСа. «Капитан Роджерс просил передать, что ему попали в лицо, в грудь и в гениталии, и что возмездие будет быстрым и ужасным».

Баки хохочет.


End file.
